I'm in the Moon for Love
by Azabache
Summary: Sora y Kairi se quieren, eso está claro, pero Sora busca una forma distinta de expresar lo que siente cuando está con ella....¿lo logrará? ONE-SHOT SoraxKairi


Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts y sus personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix y a Disney

Quiero deciros el porque d haber roto mi promesa d no empezar otro fic hasta terminar el principal: ESKE NO LO PUDE SOPORTARRR!!! Estaba inspirado k le vamos a hacer… xD Y bueno este es mi primer ONE-SHOT y también mi primera historia sobre Kingdom Hearts (perdon a los seguidores d mi fic soulxmaka) asike no seáis muy duros conmigo!

_**I'm in the Moon for Love**_

**Sora estaba en el lugar secreto que tenían desde que eran pequeños con unos folios en sus manos. En ellos, Naminé había hecho dibujos de él y Kairi juntos. "Es que me inspiráis, parejita", solía decir ella. Sora rió al acordarse de la cara de vergüenza que Kairi había puesto al ver la de diferentes tipos de dibujos que su amiga había hecho: Desde caricaturas a lo manga, hasta auténticas obras de arte en carne y hueso. **

"**Ciertamente, Naminé sabe cómo expresar en un dibujo lo que siente cuando nos ve juntos…", pensó él; "Pero… ¿qué hay de mí? Solo sé que quiero a Kairi, ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirlo…" Se sintió embriagado por un sentimiento de infundada preocupación. "No sé cómo decirla a mi manera que la amo…" Hace tiempo que aquellos pensamientos le invadían la cabeza, hace tiempo que se dio cuenta de todo esto, hace tiempo… le dijo a Kairi que la quería… una vez, sólo una. Ahora se arrepiente de no habérselo dicho más veces, pues de ser así, ahora no se encontraría en esta encrucijada personal. Al principio pensó que con una sola vez bastaba, que más valía demostrárselo que decírselo y que el hecho de no saber cómo expresar de otra manera lo que siente no tenía importancia… eso era al principio.**

**Se levantó y empezó a vagar por la pequeña cueva pensando en diferentes formas de describir sus sentimientos. "Ummmm… quizas así… no, así no", pensaba descartando ideas; "¿Y qué tal…? Nah, tampoco… A lo mejor si digo… Mierda, no hay caso…" Se volvió a sentar exasperado. No lo comprendía en absoluto, no sabía qué demonios le pasaba. Se tumbó de costado mirando los diversos dibujos de las paredes de la cueva, se acordó del momento en el que se declaró a Kairi:**

_**Flashback…**_

_**Estaban castigados a quedarse en clase a terminar los deberes de física por haber estado hablando en horas de estudio. Sora estaba en un pupitre muy alejado del de Kairi, y la tutora Aeris en su mesa leyendo un libro. Aun estando separados, se llegaban a pasar notitas para ayudarse con la tarea y de paso charlar de vez en cuando.**_

_**Hacia bastante tiempo que Sora se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Kairi, pero como cualquier otro adolescente enamorado, no tenía el valor suficiente para decírselo. "La típica excusa, Sora", le dijo Riku en una ocasión; "Date prisa en decírselo, sino quieres que acabar obsesionado con ella"**_

_**Había decidido declararse por las notitas que se pasaban, así no le costaría tanto. Cuando le llegó de nuevo la nota con las respuestas a una pregunta de su charla y a un ejercicio que no entendía, escribió: "Kairi, sé que es precipitado, pero quería decirte que te quiero" Se la pasó nervioso, cuando ella la abrió y la leyó; sus ojos se abrieron de par en par dejando salir de ellos un brillo de sorpresa y… ¿alegría?**_

_**Ella le miró fijamente y poco a poco una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en su cara. Él sabía lo que eso quería decir, sobraban las palabras; ella también sentía lo mismo, estaba claro. Sin dudarlo e ignorando a la tutora Aeris, Sora se levantó de su pupitre haciendo mucho ruido con su silla, se acercó a Kairi y la besó; no le importaba para nada que no estuviesen solos o que le mandaran quedarse más tiempo en clase, la amaba y eso era lo único que importaba. Aunque la pilló desprevenida, Kairi correspondió ese beso. Estuvieron un tiempo así hasta que su tutora carraspeó y les llamó:**_

_**-Esto… Sora, querido; eso que has hecho es muy bonito y lo aplaudo… pero ¿os importaría continuar cuando termine el castigo?**_

_**Él se separó de Kairi y se encontró con la agradable sonrisa de Aeris, que le indicaba con los ojos que se sentara.**_

_**-Sí, perdone Aeris-sensei – Le dijo con una incontenible expresión de alegría en su rostro.**_

_**-No importa, querido; solo ve a sentarte.**_

_**Cuando volvió a su pupitre, miró a Kairi, y ella le miró a él. Ella movió los labios vocalizando: "Yo también te quiero" En ése mismo instante, se sintió la persona más afortunada del mundo.**_

_**Fin del flashback… **_**(N/A: ¡Menos mal! Ya me estaba hartando de escribir en **_**cursiva**_**)**__

**Sora sonrió al recordar ese momento mágico. De repente, oyó unos pasos en la caverna, conocía de sobra esa cadencia de golpes de pie… era el paso de Kairi, se había llegado a aprender de memoria el ritmo de sus pasos.**

**-¡Sora! ¿Qué haces ahí tirado con esa cara tan larga? Te he estado buscando mucho tiempo, anda vamos a la playa a bañarnos juntos ¿vale?**

**Él se levantó, se acercó a ella y la abrazó con fuerza. Ahora que ella estaba ahí, todos sus problemas se habían esfumado, la amaba con locura. Algo confusa, ella se encogió de hombros y correspondió ese abrazo.**

**-¿Sabes Kairi? No te quiero, te amo – Dijo Sora con amor.**

**-Yo también bobo – Respondió con risas – Pero ya lo sabías ¿Por qué lo dices justo ahora?**

**-No sé… simplemente… me apetecía**

**Poco a poco, él se acercó a sus labios, y cuando sus respiraciones se sincronizaron, la besó con pasión. Estuvieron un tiempo bebiendo del amor del otro hasta que Sora por fin lo comprendió, sabía perfectamente lo que sentía cuando la amaba de ese modo… se sentía como si… como si empezase a volar por el espacio y aterrizara en la luna… se sentía en la luna por amor.**

**Se separaron, y él dijo:**

**-Ahora sé cómo expresar lo que siento, Kairi… me siento en la luna cuando estás conmigo…**

**-Sora eso es… tan lindo… ¿Sabes? Hoy estás muy emotivo.**

**-Me di cuenta – Dijo entre risas.**

**-Si no nos damos prisa, los demás se impacientarán…**

**-¿Podemos hacerles esperar un rato más? Por favor, déjame disfrutar de este momento Kairi.**

**-Bueeeeeno – Dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara.**

**Se sentaron apoyados en la roca donde hicieron su dibujo, Kairi de rodillas encima de las piernas de Sora y mirándose a los ojos con cariño. Se volvieron a besar, esta vez con más sentimiento, ya que Sora por fin había comprendido lo que de verdad sentía con ella. Ahora sabía que jamás se separarían y siempre se amarían hasta el fin de sus vidas.**

Bueno ya os he dicho que estaba inspirado, pero de todas formas eso se lo debo a una canión de Rod Stewart (creo que es una versión de otra más antigua) No estoy seguro del título la verdad xD pero creo que es el mismo que el del fic… lo que sea dejad vuestras opiniones plis! Necesito saber si mi primer oneshot esta bien!

¿Review?


End file.
